The Coffee Saga
by Moon-Goddess-144
Summary: It is a total and complete peice of peice of puff and fluff about LL, and a little bit RJ please RR. Finally this story is finished
1. Coffee?

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 1: Coffee?

Rating: Pg (for this chapter that may change)

Disclaimer: The is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: this is my first fan fiction so I welcome all criticism and praise. So I hope this doesn't suck. I wrote this at three in the morning so it may seem a little out there. And I would like to point out that I consider this a C.R.A.P. story, Complete Romance And Puff. So don't mind all the complete puff and sappiness of it. I don't even know how this is going to turn out so I am just going with the flow. Let the Festivities begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

Both were relaxed and comfortable. He had his feet on the coffee table and was leaned back on the couch one hand on the remote, the other toying with the hem of her shirt. She was sprawled out across the couch with her head lying on his lap, staring off into space. 

The television screen displayed an infomercial, but neither really paid any attention. They were just enjoying being in each others presence, feeling and connecting with the other's aura.

The thing that broke the silence wasn't at all unexpected he had been waiting for that one word to cross her lips into the quiet room. " Coffee?" asked Lorelei. 

" Do you have any in this house of yours?" inquired Luke.

" I don't know but, all I do know is that I would like some coffee." she replied matter-of-factly, then moving to sit up she was stopped, by hands that gently pushed her back into her original position on his lap. She didn't protest, she had liked the feeling of being there. 

She looked up at him from her position before she could open her mouth to whine, he leaned down and kissed her in a way that made chills run up and down her spine every time. " Coffee? I need coffee you know that. It is my life line, my will to…" Lorelai had begun to ramble, but was effectively cut off by his lips upon her own. 

" You did that intentionally." Lorelai stated gazing into his eyes. 

" And it worked." Luke said. 

" I am going to make coffee." every word was punctuated by her kissing him on the lips. Finally getting up off her nice comfy couch, and Luke's lap, she headed off to the kitchen to make her 'life line', the 'ever powerful' Coffee. 

She rummaged through the cabinets for the coffee. Not finding any she searched another and another, until finally she was satisfied the coffee grounds had run off with the bag of sugar again. She started mumbling things, like " Why, oh why did I forget I was out of coffee…" Lorelai started off on her Romeo & Juliet Type of speech.

" Because you are always drinking my coffee, not your own." States Luke from the hallway where he is rested against the wall watching her angst of the futile search. 

She suddenly brightened up. He knew what was coming. It always happened the same. " We cold go to the dinner and I could get some of your glorious coffee, with desert." she beamed at him, happy as always with any mention of coffee. 

Luke raised an eyebrow questioningly. " Desert?" he said almost teasingly. 

Lorelai smirked. " What about desert? That goes with coffee right." she finished with a smile.

As she started towards the door grabbing her purse in route. Luke sighed, but followed her out the front door and to the dinner. 

________________________________________________________________________

So what do you think that was a short chapter but it was all I could work up in the early hours of the morning. That was a bunch of puff and fluff. I should warn you now that things are going to keep going this way. I will try to update when I can. 


	2. Coffee and Desert

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 2: Coffee and desert 

Rating: Pg

Disclaimer: The is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: this is my first fan fiction so I welcome all criticism and praise. So I hope this doesn't suck. I wrote the first chapter at three in the morning so it may seem a little out there. And I would like to point out that I consider this a C.R.A.P. story, Complete Romance And Puff. So don't mind all the complete puff and sappiness of it. I don't even know how this is going to turn out so I am just going with the flow. Let the Festivities 

begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

As they walked to the dinner Luke draped his arm across Lorelai's shoulder, she in turn wrapped her arm around his waist. They were relaxing with each other after the rocky start their relationship had. They looked like they belonged together, and they had been together forever. They got to the dinner and Luke opened the door for Lorelai. She walked in and plopped down on a stool, and Luke walked around the counter and pulled out one of those ridiculously large coffee cups. He placed it in front of her and then poured the coffee. 

" Thank you," she takes a large gulp of her coffee, " Thank. You are a saint." she leans across the table and kissed him on the lips. " Really you are." she smiled. 

" I'm not a saint. Just the man that makes your coffee." he thinks for a minute, " Well by your standards, coffee is God so I guess that being the guy that makes yours I am a saint." Luke smirked. 

" You've got it figured out, so Saint Luke give me a kiss." Lorelai smiled, it was fun messing with Luke.

" Aren't Saints celibate?" Luke inquired. 

Lorelai raised her eyebrow, " Do you want to be?" she inquired, " Are you sure I can't change your mind." she whispered in his ear, sending chills down Luke's spine. 

He looked her in the eyes, " You might." he whispered right back. 

Lorelai smiled deviously. Gazing at him into her amazing eyes. " Can you get away?" she inquired nonchalantly, looking around the room. Then looking back at him deviously, with an evil smile on her face. 

" Do you want me to get away for a while or the rest of the afternoon?" he whispered to her. Smirking he leaned across the counter and kissed her. 

" Isn't that was I just asked you?" she said sarcastically. " Of course I do. Remember the comment I made about desert? That ties into this, okay now answer me." she whined. 

" I was simply wondering if I should have Caesar close up or what?" he replied refilling her coffee cup she had almost drained. 

Lorelai looked at him, as her brow furrowed in concentration. She then turned her attention to her hands, where she looked as though she was trying to calculate something. Finally, she returned her gaze to Luke's confused face. " I'm thinking that if you can take off for the afternoon, the townies will gossip…" she had started to ramble, yet again.

"They already gossip. Yesterday Miss Patty asked when the wedding was." Luke put in.

" I was wondering myself." she grinned and continued. " Spring or Fall?" she asked, hoping to see him flustered. It worked, he started to turn red, but didn't reach tomato. 

Luke's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. " Don't worry, I haven't made any plans, except for this afternoon and this evening and we were just going to finalize that now. So…?" she loved getting him all flustered, but she dropped it and was waiting for what Luke had to say.

" Five minutes, that would be your head start to get to your house. That will give me time to tell Caesar and get reacquainted with the dinner, I feel like I haven't served any food for weeks. Okay?" Luke said.

"Just fine with me." she smiled, " Need to get gorgeous." she told him.

"You already are gorgeous. So scoot so the clock can start." he smiled at her blush. Then he kissed her for what seemed like the thousandth time that day, although he never got tired of it. 

" See yah soon," she smiled as she downed the last of her coffee gave, Luke a quick peck on the lips, hopped off her stool and zipped out the door.

Luke watched her go until she was out of sight. Then her turned his attention to the clock 2:30, he had five minutes. " Who wants a refill." her called through the dinner as he held up the coffee pot hands flew up across the room, he skimmed over the faces that belonged to the hands, Miss Patty was among them, he sighed and started filling cups purposely avoiding, Miss Patty as long as he could.

" Darling, I don't bite unless you want me to." said Miss Patty with a smile. 

Luke reluctantly walked over and filled her cup. " How are things with the town's favorite couple?" Miss Patty inquired.

Luke looked at her, and shook his head. He looked at the clock 2:33, two minutes left. " Excuse me," he squeezed away from Miss Patty's questions to tell Caesar, that he had to close up. Once he had finished that he grabbed a to-go cup and put coffee in it, before he walked out the door and practically sprinted down the street. 

________________________________________________________________________

Okay I know my chapters are short but give me a break. I can only come up with so much when I am dead tired. I will try as hard as I can to get the next chapter out before Monday, but I make no promises. 


	3. They are Like Weeds

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 3: They are like weeds

Rating: Pg-13 ( for references made.)

Disclaimer: The is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: I hope this doesn't suck. I wrote the first chapter at three in the morning so it may seem a little out there. And I would like to point out that I consider this a C.R.A.P. story, Complete Romance And Puff. So don't mind all the complete puff and sappiness of it. I don't even know how this is going to turn out so I am just going with the flow. I have updated the last two chapters after changing the name. Let the Festivities begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

"Did you see that? They were acting like teenagers, like…well us." Jess smirked at Rory.

They had seen the whole scene when they were coming down to get some coffee. When they had seen Luke and Lorelai together they had stopped dead behind the curtains so they could spy on them.

Rory kissed him, " But, I like the way we are acting," she said, then with a sly glance at Jess, " Don't you?" she added.

Jess grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. Jess kissed her, she responded by kissing back and deepening the kiss.

Miss Patty had witnessed both the Luke and Lorelai love fest, and she was now witnessing a Rory and Jess love fest. Miss Patty 'Gossip Queen' herself smiled, she turned to Babette and said, " There are two wonderful couples." 

"Agreed Sugar. I think I am going to head home." said Babette as she got up from her chair and made her way to pay and out the door. 

As she started out the door Miss Patty yelled, " I'll talk to you later Darling." all she received was a wave from Babette.

As the Rory and Jess make out session continues they make their was, still lip locked up to the couch in the apartment above the dinner. 

Meanwhile, the other Gilmore Girl is getting a little more action. Clothes were strung from the front door all the way to Lorelai's bedroom door, from which hung her bra. 

Next door, Babette was on the phone with Miss Patty. " Sugar, they are making such a racket, it could wake the dead. I don't even want to think about what they are doing to make such a racket." Babette said. 

" But they are so in love." Miss Patty replied.

" Yeah Sugar, I know. Thank god the noise has stopped." Babette told Miss Patty. 

" I must go. I need to prepare. Bye Darling." Miss Patty replied.

"Bye Sugar." the line goes dead. 

Back at the dinner, with Rory and Jess. They continue to make out until Rory breaks away. 

" What?" Jess inquired 

" I never got my coffee." Rory said.

" Oh," realization sets in, " Okay. I might be able go for some too." he replied following her out of the apartment and into the dinner.

She walked right behind the counter poured herself some coffee and set down on a stool at the counter. Jess just came up and sat down beside her.

************************************************************************

" Wow! Luke, did I mention that I love you today?" asked Lorelai as she lay nestled next to him with his arm around her. 

Luke smirked, " You might have, but I Love you too." he said that and kissed her on the forehead. 

"You want to know something else?" she asked as he wiggled free of his grip and made her way to the bedside table, towards that to-go cup Luke had brought with him. She smiled, " Coffee." she said as she downed it's contents and crawled back into bed next to Luke. 

________________________________________________________________________

Tell me what you think. I just had to change the title of the story it just didn't fit. As for the title of the chapter it is referring to couples being everywhere.


	4. A tshirt, pancakes, and more coffee

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 4: A T-shirt, pancakes, and more coffee

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: There is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: I hope this doesn't suck. I wrote the first chapter at three in the morning so it may seem a little out there. And I would like to point out that I consider this a C.R.A.P. story, Complete Romance And Puff. So don't mind all the complete puff and sappiness of it. I don't even know how this is going to turn out so I am just going with the flow. Okay per request of the reviewers I am letting you know where this fits in to the original story line. The fire at the Inn has happened so Sookie and Lorelai are working on opening the Dragonfly, and Luke knows about Lorelai's dream. The party at Kyle's house didn't happen neither did Jess going to California with his Dad. Nicole did happen but, her and Luke didn't go on the cruise. Lorelai and Rory went backpacking around Europe afterwards coming home, where upon Lorelai and Luke get together. Rory is going to Yale and this is the Summer after coming home from backpacking. So Lorelai and Luke have been together for approximately six months. *wipes forehead clear of sweat* Whew, that was long winded. To those of you who were confused, I hope that un-befuddled you. Now I will let the Festivities begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

The next morning Lorelai woke up, to the smell of coffee and no Luke. She sleepily looked around for her dinner man. Then her java junkie six sense kicked in, she smelt coffee. Still half asleep she grabbed the nearest article of clothing and put in on. 

She dragged herself down the stairs, wearing Luke's t-shirt. Once she was into the kitchen, the coffee pulled her into it's orbit. She grabbed the cup offered to her, after chugging it, she realized who had handed it to her.

" Morning." Luke said after handing the cup to her. 

" Morning my dinner man." she said then gave him a kiss. 

Lorelai's other sense had now kicked in after her coffee. Luke was making… "Food." she cried. 

Luke turned from the stove to look at her, " Yes, it is food. " he said while turning back to turning the pancakes. 

Lorelai walked up next to her dinner man after she noticed what he was wearing, just his jeans. He turned to look at her noticing for the first time what she had on . " That is where that went." he said.

Lorelai grinned sheepishly, " Sorry first thing I grabbed in my caffeine stupor. If…" was all she got out before he kissed her passionately. 

They kissed until someone cleared their throat. They broke apart, and there stood Rory, dressed in what she had on the day before. Jess stood behind her grinning like a mad man. 

" Well, well, well." said Jess still grinning.

" Shut up Jess." ordered Luke as he flipped the pancakes onto a plate and handed it to Lorelai. 

She sat down at the table and drowned them in syrup. After taking a bite she asked Rory, " What time did you get in last night?" glancing at Jess as she said this. 

" Well actually," she looked at her watch, " 9:05 A.M." 

Lorelai didn't looked surprised, " What happened?" 

" Nothing. Jess and I were watching late night T.V. and fell asleep on the couch." said Rory. 

Lorelai took another bite of pancake, " Go change and get washed up." she told Rory. Then she looked at Luke with a pout she and said, " Coffee Please?" 

He sighed, she was to adorable to say no to. He poured her more coffee, " Are you going to talk in questions all day?" 

" Are you? " she asked highly amused. 

" I might." he replied.

" Why?" she questioned. 

" Just because." he said simply. 

" Well your not." she pointed out, forgetting her questions. 

" Good, cuz neither are you." he smirked. 

" Hey not fair." she shouted. 

" Yes it is." 

" Is not." 

" Is too." 

" Is not." 

" Is too."   
" Is not."

They were arguing like children.

" Will you give it up already?" shouted a disgusted Jess.

Lorelai just smiled while Luke looked ashamed. " Why?' asked Lorelai with a glance at Luke who smiled knowingly.

" Because." said Jess.

" Cuz why?" she asked.

" Because." said Jess.

"Cuz why?" she asked.

" Just Because." he said getting annoyed. 

" Cuz why?" Lorelai persisted. 

" Because you are making me sick alright. Happy now?" Jess replied, after breaking.

" Yup." Lorelai chirped as Rory made her reappearance in clean clothes. 

" Don't want to know, do I?" she asked Luke.

" Nope. Pancakes?" he asked.

" Sure." she chirped not unlike her mother. 

" Can I have some to Uncle Luke?" Jess asked.

" Yes." he replied. 

All the while Lorelai has finished her pancakes and is trying to sneak out of the kitchen to change. After all she is only wearing a Luke sized t-shirt. " Mom?" Rory asked

'Damn caught in the act.' "Just going to change into something a little less revealing." Lorelai replies.

" Is that Luke's shirt?" she questions. 

Lorelai looks down, " Yes it is." 

" Aww, That is so cute." Rory says.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and goes upstairs to change, on her way up she picks up the abandon articles of clothing littering the floor. After tossing them on the bed and changing, she returns to the kitchen to find Luke still hovering over the stove, and both teenagers gone. " Honey, where did the kids go?" she asks

" Honey?" Luke counters.

" Yeah." Lorelai replies.

" I don't know, I like being your Dinner man better than honey." Luke replies.

" Okay. My personal dinner man, where did they go?" a highly amused Lorelai asks. 

" Don't know, but why did you have to go get dressed?" He asks disappointed by the fact she is wearing jeans and a different t-shirt. 

" There were children around and I…" Yet again Luke cut her off with another kiss.

" Your getting good at that." she says into the kiss.

" I know." Luke replies. Then breaking the kiss, " Upstairs?" he asks his voice laced with passion.

All Lorelai could manage was a moan before she was swept off her feet and carried to her bedroom. 

_______________________________________________________________________

Okay I know you loved it, now you have to tell me so. Please leave a review. Thank you to all of those who have already reviewed. I will try to get the next part posted as soon I can. I just have to write it first. 


	5. A note, the stars, diner girl and yet mo...

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 5:A note , Stars, diner girl, and yet more coffee

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: There is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: Okay I would like to Thank all of those who have already reviewed. And I would like to point out, as I have in every other chapter, that I consider this a C.R.A.P. story, Complete Romance And Puff. So don't mind all the complete puff and sappiness of it. Ummm, I don't even know what else to say right now. So if I find something else to say I will say later. Now I will let the Festivities begin.

________________________________________________________________________

Rory and Jess had slipped off after wolfing down the Luke-made breakfast. They had gone to the bridge where they made out until dark. 

"The sky looks beautiful." Rory exclaimed as the stars came out .

" Yeah it does." Jess replied, " I should probably get you home after what happened this morning." Jess said.

" I know wouldn't want another of my mother's famous Inquisitions." she replied.

Both of them leaned in for one last kiss before leaving the seclude bridge.

" Oh Luke," Lorelai screamed in ecstasy. 

" Oh god." Rory said as she entered the house and covered her ears. 

Jess put his hands over his own as bed springs squeaked the light fixtures shook and the moaning and groaning continued. 

" Are you sure you want to stay here through this?" Jess asked. 

" No, but I am going to leave a note before we go." Rory said. 

" Fine with me." Jess replied. 

Rory walked to the stairs scribbling a not on her way. She left it on the top step then, high tailed it out of the house. 

" I wonder if Luke is going to open the diner tomorrow?" Rory said.

" From the sound of that? I don't think so. So do you want to help me open in the morning?" Jess replied. 

" Yeah. It'll be fun." she chirped. 

Jess just laughed as he opened the door to the diner to let them in. Locking the door after them they went upstairs. 

" So how are we going to sleep?" she asked. 

" Well, I was thinking you could sleep in my bed and I could sleep in Luke's," he looked at Luke's bed, " on second thought I'll crash on the couch." he said. 

" No. I couldn't do that it's your bed," she stole a glance at him, " If you promise not to try anything we could share the bed." Rory said.

He looked at her then said, " Okay, I promise I won't try anything, tonight." he smiled devilishly. 

" Fine that is settled." she replied. 

" Want to watch TV?" 

" Sure" she said 

They sat together on the couch. Rory snuggled close to Jess while he turned on the set. 

"Morning Sunshine." Luke whispered to Lorelai as he kissed her. 

"hhhmmmm." was all she could manage. 

" I've got coffee." he lied to try and get her up. 

" What? Where?" she asked as she woke completely. " Hey where is my coffee?" 

" What coffee?" he asked innocently.

" Ah. You lied." she suddenly realized, " Hey I didn't know you could lie. Wow they say you learn something new about people every day. I never thought it could…" she stopped her rambling to look at Luke who was now propped up on his elbow facing her.

" What?" he asked.

" You didn't shut me up." she said.

" And?" he prompted.

" I wanted you to." she said pouting. 

" You wanted me to shut you up?" he asked incredulously.

" Yes but it had to…." he shut her up. 

" Be like that right?" he asked, finishing her sentence. 

" mmmm." she murmured dreamily. " I want…" 

" Coffee" they said together. 

" I know." he said softly.

" We could go to the diner." she pointed out.

" Yeah or …" then it hit him, " I need to go open the dinner, it's already 9:30. I…" he said before Lorelai cut him off with a passionate kiss. 

" You were rambling. I thought I would stop you." she giggled.

" Thanks , but I really do need to go to the diner." he said.

" I know I'll go with you." she said with a smile. 

They both got out of bed. Luke started looking for his clothes as Lorelai rummaged through her closet. Luke found all his clothes and got dressed. Lorelai found what she was going to wear. Both headed down stairs at the top Lorelai stepped on Rory's note. 

"What's this?" she picked it up and read it over, she laughed . Then read it out loud. "Mom, Jess brought me home around 10:30, but sadly I couldn't stay for the noise would have kept me from my beauty sleep. I am going to stay with Jess. Don't worry. Noting is going to happen. Love Rory. P.S. Yuck." 

Luke laughed, but still looked a bit embarrassed. " We should really get going." he said. 

" Yeah I know." she replied.

They headed toward the dinner after Lorelai grabbed her purse.

" Here, Kirk. Enjoy. " Rory said as she sat down a plate of eggs and sausage in front of him. 

" Thank you. Where is Luke?" Kirk asked.

" Umm." she stuttered.

" I'm right here Kirk." Luke said as he closed the door behind him and Lorelai.

"Oh, Hello Luke." Kirk said. 

" Yeah. Where's Jess?" asked Luke.

Rory shrugged, " He's here somewhere. I just saw him." 

"Hey Luke, Lorelai." Jess said as he walked out of the kitchen carrying plated of food setting them in front of the customers, before he continued to work. 

Lorelai had already been behind the counter, got her coffee and sat down to drink it. Luke threw up his hands and sat down next to her. Lorelai looked at Luke with an evil grin then she said loudly, " Oh diner girl."

________________________________________________________________________

This chapter is for those of you who think more Rory and Jess was needed. I tried to get more of them in this chapter. Now I would like to direct this part to those who pointed out that I can't spell. Sorry. I really can't spell I will try to fix it in this chapter. I will update as soon as I write the next chapter. 


	6. Love, makingout and coffee galore

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 6: Love, Making-out, and coffee

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: There is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: Ummm, not much to note at the moment. And I would like to point out, as I have in every other chapter, that I consider this a C.R.A.P. story, Complete Romance And Puff. So don't mind all the complete puff and sappiness of it. Now I will let the Festivities begin.

________________________________________________________________________

" You did not just call me…" Rory yelled.

" Oh, Diner girl, more coffee." Lorelai said. 

Rory was to the point of explosion, but she poured more coffee for her mother. "Would you like anything Luke?" Rory asked. 

Luke looked at Lorelai who was still grinning evilly, " Sure how bout some tea." he replied. 

" Okay." Rory said and went to fill the order. 

" You're loving this." Luke said. 

" You bet your backward baseball cap I am." Lorelai smiled drinking her coffee.

He just laughed. " I would like to see you serve food." 

" I don't know I'm not much of a server, I am more of an eater." she replied.

"You'd look good in an apron," he said.

"You think so?' she asked flirtatiously. 

" Yeah." He said as he leaned in to hiss her. 

" Mom?" Rory said.

Lorelai growled under her breath. " What?" she asked clearly annoyed. 

" Um. Shouldn't you be getting to the Dragonfly?" Rory asked. 

Lorelai sighed, " Yeah I guess so." She stood up finishing off her coffee. " To-go cup please?" 

Rory was ahead of her and handed her the cup. Lorelai leaned over and whispered in Luke's ear, " Get rid of Jess around ten and I'll meet you here." She kissed him and grabbed her purse and coffee on the way out the door. 

" You really love my mom don't you?" Rory asked. 

" Yeah, I do." Luke said still staring at the door. 

Rory went back to work. Around noon Luke kicked her and Jess out of their posts and took back his diner. They ended up going to a Hartford Border's to look at all the books and they ended up discussing over coffee. 

" I can't see why you like Hemmingway so much." Rory exclaimed finishing off her fourth cup of coffee.

" And I can't see how you can drink so much coffee." Jess replied. 

"Does it matter?" she asked.

" No." he said as he leaned across the table to kiss her. 

" Do you want to go somewhere else?" he asked as he kissed her again. 

" Maybe, or we could just go to the car." She suggested. 

" Yeah, I would enjoy that." Jess replied. 

Rory go a cup off coffee to go as she paid. Then both of them headed out to the car. They made-out for several hours, finally deciding that they had explored each other's mouth to the fullest extent they could. " We should get going." Rory said.

" How long have we been here." Jess asked. 

" I'm not sure, maybe four our five hours." Rory replied looking at the clock in the dash which read 11:00.

" Wow. I didn't know you had it in you." He said. 

" Hey. I did too." She replied offend.

"And I'm glad you do." He said grinning maliciously. 

"Please don't hold your breath just yet." She told him.

" Fine. Where do you think your mom and Luke are at, the diner or your house?" he questioned.

" Probably the dinner they have been at my house the last couple of days." Rory replied. 

" Your house it is." Jess said as he headed towards the Gilmore residence. 


	7. Moving In and you guessed it Coffee

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 7:Moving in and (you guessed it) coffee

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: There is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: Okay I realize the last chapter was devoted to Jess and Rory. If anybody finds anything wrong with my story don't hesitate to speak up. I am known for not being able to spell well so I am sorry in advance for any spelling errors. I will try to make sure that it doesn't happen. Now I believe that I have mentioned that this is a C.R.A.P story and to all of those who still don't know what that is check the previous chapters for the full mention of that. Okay I think I got everything covered so Let the Festivities begin.

________________________________________________________________________

" I love you." Luke told Lorelai. 

" I love you too." she replied, " It's early." 

" I know. I am going to have to open in an hour." he said. 

" You get up too early." she replied snuggling deeper into his embrace.

" I know," he sighed.

She positioned herself so she could press a heated kiss squarely on his lips. Before anything could escalate someone knocked on the door They broke the kiss reluctantly. "What?" Luke yelled as Lorelai kept pressing kissed to his neck. 

When there was no answer Luke yelled again, " What?"

"Umm, Uncle Luke I am going to need some clean clothes." Jess said back. 

" Get over it. Wear what you have on." Luke yelled annoyed. Still Lorelai kept teasing him by kissing his neck. "Cut it out Lore." 

" You don't like me anymore." She pretended to pout. 

"Of course I do." He replied as he kissed her.

" Alright, Alright, I get the point. I'm not getting clean clothes." Jess yelled. 

" Your Damn right." Lorelai Yelled.

They heard Jess stomp down the stairs and slam the door to the diner. 

"He's gone." Luke said.

" Yes he is." She replied seductively.

"I wonder how we could kill an hour." He said suggestively.

" Oh, I know a couple of ways." She replied kissing him over and over again letting things escalate where they didn't get a chance to earlier. 

The alarm clock went off an hour later. " We have to get up now." Luke said.

" I know, I know. You have to open the diner and I have an Everest of paper work to finish. So getting out of be is the…" yet again Luke effectively silencing her. "Thanks." She said kissing him again.

He pulls away reluctantly and gets up to dress. She just lays back to watch him. Luke suddenly notices Lorelai watching him. "What?" he asks as he continues to dress.

" Just looking." She replies simply.

" Really?" Luke questions.

"Really. Could you turn around?" Lorelai requested. 

"What?" he asks trying to figure out what she said. 

"I want you to turn around so I can see your sexy body." She replied still trying to seduce him back to bed.

" You could see me every morning." He replied 

" How do you propose that?" she asked.

"We could live together." He said.

"Yeah, we could but..." she trailed off.

"But?" he prompted. 

" I don't know. I would have to think about it. Talk to Rory." She said.

While she was talking he had moved over to sit on the bed next to her. 

" What's to think about? I love you, and you love me. We are already staying with each other every night. Why not just live together. I always thought you would have to talk me into it but…" That is where she cut him off like he cut her off. 

She kissed him again before saying, " You make a good point, but still let me consult with Rory, but otherwise you are going to be living with me by Wensday." She finished with a smile kissing him again and again until they heard a knock at the diner door. 

"Open diner, I know. " she said and kissed him again. "I need to go home and change for work." She got up and found her clothes. 

When both were dressed they headed downstairs. He handed her tat cup off coffee he knew she was going to ask for.

Lorelai leaned across the counter to place a quick kiss on his lips. " Are you coming by for lunch?" he asked kissing her again.

" Yes, Lukey, I am." kissing him again.

" You should go." Again kissing her.

" I know." Kissing him a last time. " Okay I'm gone." She said while walking out the door, coffee in hand. At the window she turned around and blew him a kiss.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, I know that was short and filled with tons of mushy fluff and puff, but it was absolutely necessary to this insane story line. I will probably post tomorrow. But next week might be a problem because I have to go back to school and being a freshman I might have an issue due to the insane schedule and everything. So this week I will continue to try and post every day but next week is anther story I will mess with that then. 


	8. Making room and Coffee

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 8: Making room and Tons of coffee

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: There is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: People I am soo soo sorry that I haven't updated lately but my computer crashed and I can't do anything with it. I will post all of the parts I have written now. I can't post until I get to a computer which is every other week. So just be patient with me. So this C.R.A.P. is going to start when I say, Let the Festivities begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

" He What?" Sookie exclaimed. 

" He wanted to move in with me." Lorelai said drinking yet another cup of coffee.

" Wow. I always thought you would be the one to propose that idea." Sookie said.

" I know." Lorelai replied. 

" You've change him, mad him different. He's a nicer person, a…Taste this." Sookie said as she handed Lorelai a plate with what appeared to be cheesecake.

" What is it?" Lorelai asked eyeing the plate. 

" Chocolate chip, Raspberry cheesecake." Sookie replied. 

Reluctantly Lorelai took a bite. " Hey Sookie, this isn't bad." Lorelai said taking another bite." This is really good." she said finishing the rest of it. 

" Glad you like it I thought of serving it for desert later in the week." Sookie replied.

Lorelai looked at her watch. It read 10:45 " Hey Sook. I need to call Rory." she said.

Sookie looked up from the pot of soup she was making, " You need to talk to Rory about it don't you?" Sookie asked adding something to the pot.

" Yeah then I'm going to Luke's for lunch." Lorelai replied. 

She walked into her office and closed the door. Picking up the phone she dialed the number to her house. The phone rang several times before it picked up.

"Hello?" Rory asked.

" Hey sweetheart." Lorelai said.

"Hi Mom." Rory replied.

" Baby, I need to tell you something." Lorelai said.

"Shoot." Rory said.

" Luke wants to move in with me, well us." Lorelai said.

" That's wonderful. When is he moving in?" Rory asked. 

" Wednesday, if your really okay with it." Lorelai said.

" Mom that is the most wonderful that could happen for you. How could I not be okay with it? You know we need to clean out the closet and make space for him." Rory said.

"I know, I know must clean up and make space for Luke and all of his stuff." Lorelai said.

" I'll help you tonight with the closets." Rory offered.

" Your damn right you are. I couldn't clean those out by myself." Lorelai replied.

" Will do." Rory said.

" Babe, I've got to go, so I can work some more before I go to lunch." Lorelai said.

" Okay. Love you, Bye." Rory said.

" Love you too. Bye." Lorelai replied.

Lorelai hung up the phone and did a little happy dance. Still smiling and skipping a little she walked out the door and back into the kitchen.

Sookie noticed this extra bounce in her step, " Your going to do it aren't you." Sookie said dropping what she was doing

Lorelai just nodded happily almost jumping up and down. " That's so wonderful. You guys are great together." Sookie said.

Lorelai looked at her watch again to make sure she could have lunch, " Sookie I'm going to lunch now, so can we talk later. After Luke knows he is going to be living in my house." she grabbed her purse.

" Sure I will talk to you after you get back." Sookie said returning to her concoction.

" Bye Sook." Lorelai said as she headed out the door and heard Sookie call back.

When she flounced into the diner she immediately went to the counter. She sat quietly as she could waiting for diner man to notice her.

Luke noticed her a couple of minutes after she made her entrance. He finished serving the customers he was with. And walked up behind Lorelai. He whispered in her ear, " Hey Beautiful," before kissing her neck.

" Hey." she whispered back before swiveling in the stool and planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

" So what'll it be?" he asked.

" Coffee, cheeseburger, fries, and my diner man and his possessions." Lorelai said with a smile. 

" You talked to Rory?" he asked.

Lorelai nodded, "Like I said earlier your going to be moved in by Wednesday and…" This time it wasn't Luke who interrupted it was Rory as she made her appearance in the diner.

" Hey, Mom, Luke." Rory said.

" Hey babe." Lorelai replied.

" HI." Luke said.

" So Luke, Mom said you are moving in Wednesday." Rory said.

" Yeah, I believe I am." Luke replied as Lorelai leaned across the counter to kiss him. 

Rory said, " You know there are only like two days until your supposed to move in. So mom and I need to make space because we have so much junk. But we could fix that ." Tory rambled on while Luke and Lorelai continued to make out across the counter. " Mom! Luke! Back to Earth please." Rory said rather loudly. 

They broke apart, " Lukey, can I get my lunch now? Please." Lorelai asked pouting.

" Okay. Can do." Luke said sweetly. He walked back to the kitchen to fill her order. 

Rory looked at her mother, " We really do need to clean out the closets." 


	9. Marco Polo and what about Jess

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 9: Marco Polo, and the answer

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: There is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: Everybody I am soo soo sorry that I haven't updated lately but my computer crashed and I don't have any other outlet than this one I can only get to every other week. So I am going to try and get these several chapters out now and then get out the others later. So I am going to start this and again I would like to thank everybody that has reviewed my story . Now Let the Festivities Begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

Later that night after Lorelai got off work. She went o see Luke. The diner was completely deserted. Once she got in the diner she shouted. " Lukey?"

" What Lorelai?" He called.

" Marco." she said. 

" What? I am up here." Luke called annoyed. 

" Your supposed to say 'Polo'" she said moving towards the sound of his voice. 

" Fine." he said annoyed, " Polo." 

" Marco." 

" Polo." 

" Marco." she said walking up the stairs. 

"Polo." he called from inside the apartment. 

" Marco." She said opening the door. 

"Polo." he replied

She looked around not seeing him she started to look around the room she was in. 

"Marco." Luke said. 

"Hey, that's my line." Lorelai protested.

"Sorry, beautiful." he whispered in her ear.

She jumped, " Your good at this game." she said trying to calm her racing heart. She turned around to face him.

Luke smiled at the sight of her face." I was putting some of my stuff in boxes." he told her. 

She looked around at the room she was standing in. It was almost bare. The personal touches we almost all gone and packed away in the boxes that littered the floor of the small apartment. " You know. I was wondering what we are going to do with Jess." Lorelai said.

" OH. I almost forgot about him." Luke said. 

" So did I, till a little while ago. But couldn't he live here or get him his own place. He might be able to live in the garage." she said with a smile. 

" Wouldn't the garage be drafty?" he asked skeptically.

Lorelai smiled deviously. 

" It is isn't it? That is why you suggested the garage. You want him to be cold." Luke said.

Lorelai still smiled evilly and kissed him, " He could just live here." She said and kissed him again. 

" We might just let him live here away from Rory." Luke said. 

" That is exactly why he isn't living in my house." Lorelai replied. 

" Well that is settled. He is living here." he said.

" Good with me. Now I need to go." She said as she kissed him.

" I need to pack." he said. 

" Bye." she said kissing him before making for the door.

" Bye." he replied watching her go. 

________________________________________________________________________

I know my chapters are getting short. Please review. I always welcome criticism and any ideas on what you think should happen next. 


	10. Tickling in Rory's room

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 10: Tickling in Rory's Room

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: There is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: Okay now this chapter is a Rory and Jess centered one. I thought I would throw this in because I couldn't think of anything else at the moment and this is going to be critical later on. Now again I am still apologizing for the lack of updates the last week but again I will repeat the fact the I can't use my computer at home. Now the one I do have access to is only available every other weekend so every two weeks you will get great surges of chapters. Now for lack of words Let the Festivities begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

" Jess stop. Please stop." Rory laughed.

" Why?" Jess replied continuing to tickle her. 

" Please Jess." She kept laughing.

He stopped tickling her, "Okay. If I stop you have to kiss me. I will continue if you don't" he said running his hands up her sides.

" You want me to kiss you?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

" Is that so horrible ?" he asked, his hands coming to rest on her hips.

" It might be." she said as she kissed him.

He deepened the kiss as his hands moved to the small of her back. Her hands toying with his hair as their tongues started to dance. Until now they had been standing in the middle of the room, they had slowly begun to inch their way towards the bed upon reaching the edge they fell onto it making out.

When they broke for air she said, " That wasn't too bad." 

" See. Told you so." was his reply before they continued to make out and round the bases. 

************************************************************************

Two hours later Lorelai walked in the front door after having talked to Luke. " Rory. I'm Home." she called into the seemingly empty house.

"Oh, Shit." Jess said quietly searching the floor for his clothes.

" Yeah Mom?" Rory called back looking for her own clothes. 

" Sweetie. You are going to have to help me clean the closets." Lorelai called.

" I know." Rory replied pulling on her top and throwing Jess one of his socks.

" I'm going upstairs to change then your going to help me." Lorelai said trudging up the steps. 

" Okay." Rory replied. 

" That was close." a fully clothed Jess said to an equally clothed Rory. 

" I know." she replied trying to straighten her bedraggled hair. 

" I should probably go." Jess said running a hand through his tousled hair.

" It might be wise." Rory replied. 

He kissed her passionately, " See you later." 

" Bye." she said as he made his way out the back door.

A couple of minutes after Jess left Lorelai came bouncing down the stairs decked in her sweat pants and an old t-shirt. She looked at her daughter and she said, " Okay I'm ready to take on the evil closet monsters." 

________________________________________________________________________

I know I know this was a short chapter. There are some that are going to be shorter than this and some that are long but I will try to make them a nice size. 


	11. The Closet and coffe races

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 11: The closets and Coffee

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: There is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: Not a lot to say so Let the Festivities begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

" Your What?" Rory asked.

" Ready to take on the evil closet monsters." Lorelai replied very slowly. 

" That's what I thought you said. Now which closet do we start with first?" Rory asked. 

" How bout the hall?" Lorelai replied.

" Fine with me." Rory said, " Let's get this over with." 

" Amen to that." Lorelai replied moving towards the hall closet. 

" Be careful. You never know what could fall out." Rory cautioned. 

Lorelai opened the door very cautiously, finding that nothing was going to fall out and crush her to death or jump out and attack her. 

" Alright. So what do we start with first?" Rory asked peering into the closet. 

Both looked at it contemplating what to start with, the boxes of junk or the clothed and coats that they didn't even know existed. 

Silence prevailed for fifteen minutes the Lorelai finally said something, "Coffee?"

" You bet." Rory replied. 

" Luke's?" Lorelai continued her questions.

"He has coffee." Rory said matter-of-factly.

" Yep." Lorelai replied, " Need Coffee." 

" Let's go." Rory said facing her mother. 

" Onward ho." Lorelai said grabbing her purse. 

" Race yah." Rory said. 

" Your on." Lorelai said.

They raced out of the door blowing it shut in the process. They raced down the street and on to Luke's diner. 


	12. authors notes

Author's notes- I just thought I would leave a reminder and just a couple of notes here. Now in case you didn't read my notes from before. This is considered a C.R.A.P. story (complete romance and puff). So my computer is crashed and will not work for the life of me. Now I can't get to any computer until every two weeks now you will note that I updated four chapters. I do write I just can't get them posted or typed for two weeks. School has started for me so that will affect my writing and how much I write. Again I thank everybody who reads my puff and fluff. Now I do accept criticism and praise help is always appreciated. I don't know where this Is going so if you have ideas feel free to tell me and I might use them, of course I will give you credit for the idea. Thanks for putting up with my junk and thanks to all the reviewers I have. 

Peace

Princess-of the-Moon144


	13. This is where i keep the Food

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 12: "This is where I keep the food." 

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: There is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: Not a lot to say so Let the Festivities begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

Rory made it to the door seconds before Lorelai. Both panting they opened the door and slipped into a table by the door. Jess had been waiting for something to do since coming back to the diner. He had been looking out the window and saw the Gilmore girls race down the street and into the diner. 

" You know we should get this to go and go back to…" Rory was saying before Jess put his hands over her face and said, " Guess who?" 

" An oompa loompa." Rory guessed. 

Jess removed his hands and said, " Do I look like and oompa loompa to you? Do I?" he asked. 

" Of course not. You look like a guy who kisses good. " She replied flirtingly.

" Oh my stomach, I think I am going to be sick. I'm going to go find Luke." Lorelai said departing from the table. 

" Would it have been wrong to say that seeing her and Luke together is sickening to me. " Jess asked taking the seat next to Rory. 

"Probably." Rory replied kissing him.

Else where in the diner, specifically the storage room…

" Lorelai." Luke said. 

" hmm?" she asked kissing his neck moving towards his mouth.

"This is where I keep the food." Luke said failing miserably to resist Lorelai. 

" I know. I thought we'd give the ketchup bottles a show." she replied as she kept trying to seduce him on the spot.

" To hell with it." he said ravaging Lorelai's lips.

This continued until Lorelai was forced to come up for air. " We need to find a better place." Luke said kissing her neck with each word. 

" I know." she replied savoring every touch, smell, and feeling that came with being near Luke. 

He had he pressed against the wall in the hear of their passion. 

" Upstairs or the house?" Lorelai asked. 

Luke's eyes showed her that her acts of seduction worked all to well on him. His eyes displayed an intense fire that had smoldered there for a long time. He replied before either could make another move, " House." 

Lorelai kissed him again then tried to head for the door but Luke just had to get that last kiss in before dashing out the door with Lorelai in close pursuit. Luke yelled over his shoulder." Jess close up." as he dashed out the door and down the street, Lorelai right behind him the whole way. 

________________________________________________________________________

I know I know it is short. Please review. 


	14. Gossip

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 13: Gossip

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: There is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: Not a lot to say, but this doesn't have any Luke or Lorelai or even Rory and Jess this is simply Babette and Miss Patty. So Let the Festivities begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

" Did you see that?" Babette asked the woman standing next to her in the doorway of the dance hall.

" I sure did. Luke is happier than he has ever been, even Lorelai is happier." Miss Patty stated. 

" I heard that they are movin in together. Is it really true?" Babette asked.

" Of course it is. My sources say that he purposed the idea and is moving in very soon." Miss Patty replied.

" By your sources you mean Kirk right?" Babette said. 

" Of course but is sounds better if I use sources." Miss Patty replied. 

" Yeah it does." Babette said.

" I know it does Darling." Miss Patty countered. 

" You know I think they have been together for about six months." Babette said trying to change the subject and gather as much information as she possibly could, trying to get the full story. 

" It's more like a year or so." Miss Patty said.

" He might purpose to her soon." Babette speculated. 

" Oh he will in another five, six months to a year." Miss Patty replied. 

" They are goin have great looking kids. If Luke wants them. He never really seemed like a kid person." Babette said. 

" I know and he will." Lorelai I know probably wants more as great as Rory. Luke could never say no to Lorelai, so they will probably have more." Miss Patty decided.

" I know sugar. I need to get goin home to Moray." Babette said stepping down onto the steps.

" Bye Darling." Miss Patty said. 

" Bye. Talk to you tomorrow." Babette replied. 

________________________________________________________________________

Simply dialogue between Miss Patty and Babette so that I could think of something else to write. I will update as soon as possible. I know this is short but bear with me. Please review. 


	15. That annoying thing called Coffee

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 14: That annoying thing called Coffee

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: The is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: This is probably going to be one of the three chapters I put out today and then you won't hear from me or see updates in at least two weeks. Still I am so sorry that I can't post sooner but computer issues hinder me from doing so. Now Let the Festivities Begin.

________________________________________________________________________

Lorelai's head rested on Luke's chest as she stared off into space just loving being here with him. " How long have we been in bed?' Luke asked rubbing Lorelai's bare arm. 

" Not sure, but I know it hasn't been long enough." Lorelai replied, changing her position from beside him to lying on top of him so that she could look him in the eyes. ( well besides other reasons.) 

" Really?" he asked suggestively. 

" Really." she said seductively placing a heated kiss on his lips. 

He responded almost immediately and their bed room antics continued for several more hours. " I think I'm having de ja vu." Luke said.

" I know." Lorelai replied, " Isn't it great?" she said with a devious smile. 

" yeah it is ." He said with a blissful smile. 

" I know." she replied wearing a groggy smile that was normally seen on lovesick teenagers.

Luke lay there with his Love enjoying the silence, knowing in the end she would probably , well most likely, with a ninety-eight percent chance that she would say that one phrase and would break the magic of the moment. With that one, stupid…

" I need coffee." Lorelai said getting up from the bed. 

… phrase. Why now of all times she is completely and utterly insane, but how can I not love her for it?

" Lukey, I need coffee." Lorelai whined standing there wearing Luke's flannel shirt. 

He couldn't help but smile at the sight. " I know." he replied getting up as well and putting on his jeans, " Let's go get your Coffee." 

________________________________________________________________________

I know I know short little chapter but I have two more read on then please review. 


	16. Rory's Idea

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 15: Rory's Proposal 

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: The is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: I know somewhere somebody gave me this idea. I would just like to thank that person and you know who you are. So I guess Let the Festivities begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

They both made their way down to the kitchen. Lorelai began to open her mouth. " I know you want coffee that isn't a big surprise." Luke said almost angry.

" Aww, Did my little Lukey have plans." Lorelai said acting sympathetic.

" Maybe." Luke said wrapping his arms around her waist. 

" DIRTY." Lorelai said. 

" I know." Luke replied pulling her close and ravaging her lips. 

" Ah come on guys get a room." Rory said covering her eyes as she cam into the room. 

" Sorry Sweetie this is my house and I can make out with my man where ever I want. " Lorelai said looking at her daughter. 

" Yeah I know. So can I move in with Jess?" 

________________________________________________________________________

This one was really short. I will post one more before I am with out technology, and you don't hear form me for weeks and weeks on end. Not really two weeks is all. Please review I always love to hear what people think. 


	17. Moving out and Flannel

Title: The Coffee Saga

Chapter 16: Moving out and Flannel 

Rating: Pg-13 

Disclaimer: The is no way that if I owned Gilmore Girls, I would be writing fan fiction. If I did I might be writing a new episode or something. Since I don't own this television show I am reduced to writing fan fiction on how I think things should be.

Notes: Now the answer. Let the festivities begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

Both Lorelai and Luke looked at her as if she had grown extra heads and he hair was rainbow striped and standing on end. 

" You want to what?" Lorelai sputtered trying to keep her composure. 

" You heard me I don't want to live here with the 'teenaged' couple who can't control themselves. Since Jess will have the apartment to himself then I thought I could live with him. " Rory said using air quote with the word teenaged.

" You want to what?" Lorelai repeated still stunned.

" You heard me." Rory said.

" Give me a minute to process this. " Lorelai replied freeing herself from Luke's grasp and sitting in a chair. 

Rory took the chair across from her. Luke seeing this was between mother and daughter he quietly slipped out of the room.

" Mom. I think that it will be good. When you two are here I can't sleep at least if I lived with Jess then it would be quieter." Rory said trying to sway her mother's opinion of Jess. 

" I know but I don't like it you two are getting too close." at this Rory looked uncomfortable, " I don't like it. I really don't." Lorelai said still trying to figure out where, when and how her little girl had frown up. 

Rory would be starting her second year at Yale in the fall where had the time gone. 

" Mom. Come on it wouldn't be bad I swear. I will be close only a phone call away. Just at the diner but… you have a problem with who I will be living with not where. I know he's a bad boy and is trying to ruin me. But Mom, I think I love him." Rory said.

" I know sweetie. I don't' really like Jess never really have, but you like him, a lot and who am I to stand in your way. I want you out of your room tomorrow. I'm turning it into a guest room." Rory gave her a look, "Okay maybe not. But be careful, Rory really." Lorelai said getting all 'Mom' on Rory, " I love you."

" I love you too, Mom." Rory replied hugging her mother. " Mom?" 

" Yeah?" Lorelai replied 

" Why are you wearing Luke's shirt?" 

________________________________________________________________________

Okay there is chapter 16. Now I want five to ten reviews before I post the next chapters. So hope you liked it. I accept all criticism and praise, tell me what you think. Please please please review please. 


	18. author's notes

Author's notes

Everybody, I am soo soo sorry. I haven't had the chance to write anything. My school started the 13 of August and since then I haven't really gotten any time to write with all the work they are giving me and Freshman high school teachers are evil. They really are. I haven't got a chance and I don't really have anything else to say. But if you want to see the little I do have written please give me some more reviews. I would like to stress that this is mainly a Luke and Lorelai fan fic and Rory and Jess are purely an after thought. If some of you would like to see a Rory and Jess fic there are plenty of them out there. I am adding to the miniscule number of Luke and Lorelai fics. 

Addressing the issue of the size of my chapters. I am really sorry they are so short but I thought leaving them in that size would give you something to think about and look forward to in the next chapter. I will mention that usually my spelling is Atrocious, if you find any spelling errors feel free to point them out. 

If you find something you believe would be better one way or another please tell me. Your criticism is always welcome. With my computer down I can't do anything for another two weeks and even then I can't promise that I will have more chapters by then. On my three day weekend I will try to post something more than this but I can't promise anything. If you add to my reviews I might be able to post some chapters. Now I think I am going to go and quit annoying you with these stupid author's notes. I know these things are annoying but I felt I must do this and let you know that I have no time to write. 

Peace 

Princess-ofthe-Moon144

(Sunshine's Girl) 


	19. Thoughts

The Coffee Saga

Chapter: 17 Thoughts 

Rating: pg [family friendly reading]

Note: Okay I realize that I haven't updated in a long time but I have been really busy with school and that ugly, ugly test called Istep. It was a three day thing plus the teachers insist upon dumping all this homework on us. We have a block schedule which makes it even worse, meaning they give us a ton of homework. To do. Okay now I think that I should Let the Festivities begin.

________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening Rory and Jess were out by themselves at the bridge just sitting together and reading. Jess broke the heavy silence that had befallen the their spot. " Did you talk to your Mom?" 

Rory smiled secretly and just simply nodded her head and continued reading. 

"Well?" Jess asked getting frustrated.

"Well what?" she asked innocently, with a little smile on her face.

" What did she say?" he asked on the brink of being angry.

" OH, well she was shocked when I talked to her about it but she said yes and wasn't happy when I told her." Rory said smiling at how she knew Jess would ask again.

Jess thought a moment about what she had said. He thought he had heard that Lorelai had said yet to what Rory purposed but he wasn't sure.

"Did she say yes or was I hearing things?" Jess asked looking Rory directly in the eyes. 

She looked right back, then smiled brightly, " You were listening. She said she wants me out before Luke moves in." 

Jess smiled and stood up. Rory followed suit standing up next to him. He look at her smiling broadly and picked her up to twirl her around in the air. Rory started to laugh which made him smile even wider. " We are going to be living together." Rory said through he giggling. 

Jess knew this is how he wanted it to be but a knowing feeling ate at him. He knew Lorelai wasn't happy about this and he also had a strong suspicion that Uncle Luke wasn't very happy about this either. Luke was like Rory's father and if he hurt Rory he knew he would have to answer to him even though he was a blood relative. 

Rory looked at Jess as she was spinning. He seemed deep in thought. Jess put her down absent mindedly and stared off into space. Rory began to get concerned he hadn't said anything for a while now and he wasn't paying attention. "Jess?" She asked. 

He broke out of his trance and saw the concerned look she was giving him. " Yeah?" he replied.

" Are you okay? You were really spaced out there I just wanted to make sure you were okay." she said, still looking at him to make sure that he was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking." He replied. 

" You thinking!" she said in mock shock [A.N. It rhymes. LoL.]

" Ha ha, very funny." Jess said. 

" I was just kidding." She replied smacking him playfully on the arm. 

" Yeah sure you were." he said in response. 

" I really was what were you thinking about?" Rory asked. 

Jess hesitated whether he should tell her or not. He decided that it would be better for him to do so. " I was thinking about how this might not be such a good idea." 

________________________________________________________________________

Da dun dun. Big Cliffhanger. I thought you people could use one after I left you with that easy on last time. Again I am really sorry that I haven't updated for over a month. School is pure evil. Really it is. Okay keep waiting for the next chapter in the Coffee Saga. 


	20. Luke and Lorelai's quiet time

The Coffee Saga 

Chapter 18 Luke and Lorelai's quiet time. 

Rating: pg-13

Notes: I am continuing to work on this I just can't promise a new chapter every week but I can promise you will get eventually. So Let the Festivities begin. 

________________________________________________________________________

" Can you believe that she wants to move in with him." Lorelai continued to rant. 

" Calm down. He won't hurt her you know that." Luke replied trying to keep her from blowing a fuse. 

" I know what I am worried about is the fact that he is going to try and get a little too friendly with her and then the worst will happen and she will end up losing her great future that she started and then….." Lorelai tried to continue her rant but got cut off bye a very annoyed Luke, who kissed her to shut her up. 

Luke had been getting good at shutting Lorelai up. He was getting tired of this continuous rambling, but she did have a very valid point. Jess knew that if he hurt Rory he would have to answer to Luke and Luke knew this as well.

Finally breaking the kiss Lorelai opened her eyes to look at this amazing man who had just shut her up, " If I rant some more will you do that again?" She asked. 

" If you don't rant I will do much more than kiss you." he replied pulling her close for another passionate kiss and the whole shebang. 

[The Next Morning]

Lorelai awoke in Luke's arms, a blissful smile graced her face. 'I love this man so much' she thought. 'I can't wait to wake up like this every morning.'

She snuggled deeper into his accommodating embrace. Nobody in Stars hallow could truly know what This two people felt for each other but they had a pretty good idea from the way they acted together, like to teenagers in love. Sneaking kisses in the dinner, sneaking off to be together away from the heck lives they live, making out around the town, and many other things that Taylor wouldn't approve of. 

Luke had been awake long before Lorelai. He had been laying still as not to wake her from the peaceful sleep she seemed to be having. He loved being close to her, being able to feel her skin upon his own, they were all very intoxicating to him. 

'I love her so much. I couldn't bare to live like it was before Lorelai came along and said she loved me too. It would be like depriving a man of water if I could never see her again. It wouldn't be right.' he thought.

Not many saw the poetic side of Luke, but Lorelai might get t see it someday. He wasn't sure if he was going to reveal his total self to her but if he wanted this relationship to work he would have to be completely honest and so would she. 

Both lay there in deep thought not realizing the other was awake until Luke kissed Lorelai's temple and said, " Morning Lorelai." 

She shifted her position so she could see his face. " Morning Diner man." 

Luke caught the look on her face before she said anything, " You want coffee don't you?" 

Lorelai looked at him and smiled " You sure are a quick study. You got it, one hot steaming cup of Joe with a side of Luke." she smiled deviously after saying this. 

"How about I give you the side first then you can have the joe okay?" He suggests to her smiling broadly. 

" Sounds good to me." Lorelai replied. 

She looked at him from her position beside him kissed him quickly on the cheek then moved so she sat on top of Luke's stomach. Bending down, she kissed him from the top of his head to the middle of his abdomen. Then trailed it right back up to his lips where she ravaged them. This continued until Luke swept her off of him and onto the bed where he held her there with a passionate kiss of his own. 

[Later that morning]

Occupying the same places they did earlier they lay there trying to regain some of the lost energy that they put into their morning 'activities'.

Peace and quiet prevailed in the quiet room, until Lorelai's stomach growled. " I am so hungry." 

________________________________________________________________________

Okay that is what I have. I need your reviews, do you love it, hate it, or do you have any ideas I could feed off of, say so I desperately need your support. I am losing confidence in this story. Okay no more chapters for you guys until I get at least one review but more would be better. Please review. I will try to get another chapter posted as soon as I get it written. I will try to make these longer but I can't promise anything. 


	21. Moving in or Not

The Coffee Saga 

Chapter 19:Moving in or not? 

Rating: p-13

Disclaimer: Do you really think that I would be writing fan fiction if I actually owned Gilmore Girls. Please people think. 

Notes: Okay the update thing might not be a problem but getting me to write might. Where I am going with this I still haven't a clue all I know is that I have a couple of ideas that might be thrown into my already insane story. This isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I am still working on it. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. So Let the Festivities begin.

________________________________________________________________________

" I was thinking about how this might not be such a good idea." Jess said looking solemnly at Rory.

Rory stood there in shock. A billion thoughts ran through her head. 'He was the one that came up with this whole thing. What has changed? Does he want to dump me? What the hell made him change his mind.' She stood there looking at him but not really seeing him. 

Jess waved his hands in front of her face, "Earth to Rory did you hear what I said?"

" Yeah I did, but why don't you think this is a good idea?" She asked still partially in shock. 

"Well I just don't want Luke to pound me into a bloody pulp." he said in genuine fear. 

" That is all?" she asked amazed. 

Jess just nodded. He was scared of Luke and he had a right to be. Luke could kill him if he wanted to. He didn't want to give Luke a reason to kill him, he actually wanted to live so he could be with Rory a little longer than just the time he had screwed up before. He wanted to make everything right and let her know that he really did love her even if he wouldn't admit it yet. 

" You shouldn't worry. They are going to be living together and we are going to be living together." she said advancing on him a little bit. 

" Yeah I still want to move in." he replied, waiting for her to reach him. 

" Good." she said, as she kept coming. 

Jess smiled in anticipation. She reached him and threw her arms around him. He kissed her on the forehead and worked his way down to her lips. They stood there in a heated kiss, with the temperature raising by the second. 

" Wanna go back to the apartment?" he asked between trips to her lips. 

She groaned in response. Jess was ready for anything. Rory was waiting for him to make his move, the move that was going to happen where ever they were at. " To the apartment." she said after breaking the kiss and then starting to work her way down his neck, every once in a while biting at the tanned flesh she found there. 

________________________________________________________________________

Good huh? Okay maybe not, but I am trying. I think I am turning Rory into the bad girl I know she can be. I will get to the next chapter as soon as I think up something to write for it. I can tell this story might go on forever. Alright school sucks that is why I can't get these out to you faster. I will keep working on it. Please review. I always welcome your comments. And I would like to thank all of those people who have taken time out of their busy schedule to read this complete piece of fluff , and who reviewed it too. You guys are the greatest. Keep the reviews coming. 


	22. Surprise

The Coffee Saga

Chapter 20: Surprise!!!!!!!!! 

Rating: pg

Notes: Here you go the long awaited chapter 20. I swear I am working on the length. Alright this insane story is about to get even more insane. So let's get this sucker rolling.

________________________________________________________________________

The next week. 

Lorelai sat there looking at her hand. It was beautiful. Sookie was jealous and Rory was stunned, along with the whole town. Nobody thought in a million years Luke would purpose for a long time to come. But he did. Lorelai had jumped up and down, from the overwhelming joy she felt. She was going to be married. She didn't feel like running as she did in the past, this time it felt right, like it was meant to be. It was like the right size pair of jeans, they aren't too tight, or too loose, it was just right. Or another analogy could be Goldie Locks and the three bears' porridge. One was too hot, one too cold and the last just right. This is how Lorelai felt. It felt totally right to be with Luke and to be engaged to him. 

*Flashback to the previous day*

Luke and Lorelai were sitting in the gazebo in the middle of the town square, looking at the town move around them. Luke had been increasingly nervous as time wore on. Just as it was getting dark he suddenly stood. Lorelai looked at him in confusion. "Luke?" she had asked hesitantly. 

"Hang on Lore." He had replied. 

Luke started out at the town then looked at the sky. He looked again to the streets that lay out before him. Nobody was around. " Come on." he said taking her hand and dragging her to her feet. 

He started off down the steps and across the grass tugging her along behind him. He didn't move at a breakneck speed but he moved swiftly. " Luke where are we going?" she asked looking at him in concern. 

" Just wait you'll see." he said mysteriously, in such a way that she could have sworn it wasn't him at all. 

" Have you been possessed by some alien race, that makes you act strangely or have you changed and become insane Luke. You were insane before but now you are not crazy insane Luke I know and love. You are insane, I have never met you before Luke. But I think I might not want to get to know that latter Luke, he seems a little nervous about something…" Lorelai trailed off when she noticed where they were. 

They stood at the edge of the bridge but it didn't look as it would in the day. It was covered in little candles that gave the impression of tiny fireflies. Across the bridge rose petals were lain out. More candles outlined the path of rose petals. She looked at Luke, with a shocked expression on her face she saw the goofy grin he wore. Lorelai's mind started racing and came to only one conclusion as to what was going to happen, but she like the rest of the town never thought he would do it for a long time to come. 

He lead her to the center of the bridge. He turned to face her. Still she wore the shocked expression she had gotten when they had first arrived at the bridge. He wore an expression that told her he was trying to become clam but he was shaking on the inside. 

Luke was absolutely terrified of what he was about to do. He knew this was what he wanted to happen. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He wanted it to happen sooner than later. Knowing full and well that the whole town of Stars Hallow thought that he wouldn't purpose for a long time to come. He had waited out all of Lorelai's past relationships in order to get his turn. He had seen her pass him over every time, finally getting his chance in the end. As the old saying goes 'Good things comes to those who wait' For he it was ultimately true. He had gotten one of the greatest things in the world, in the universe, he had gotten Lorelai, the love of his life. 

He had waited so long for her and finally this was his chance to profess for his undying love for her and to tell her that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his days. Now that he had her here with him he could tell her all this and more. She was here with him probably formulating her own ideas as to why they were here, now he could show her what he had brought her here for. 

When was he going to say something, the silence was agonizing for Lorelai. This place was amazing, it looked nothing as it had awhile ago. It was beautiful, spectacular, and utterly romantic, what did Luke have up his sleeve. What was that devious man up to, what is he going to do, god I love the man but if he is silent for a moment longer I will have to kill him. She silently willed him to speak. 'Speak Luke Speak'. She looked at him intently hoping for him to say something, to laugh hilariously like it was all a big joke or too yawn, anything to break the silence. 

"Lorelai." Luke started. His hand in the his pocket, he seemed to be fiddling with something, a box. He got down on one knee. Taking her hand, started in on his declaration, "Since that first day you walked into the dinner with Rory, you were a caffeine addict. But over the years we became friends, Then I started to see that you were, are an amazing person, and I became attracted to you and day by day that attraction grew into a love of you that I never thought possible, but it is and you returned it whole heartedly. I watched you all these years go after others and never seeing me standing behind the counter serving you coffee and giving advice to you about a love life you had that I was never apart of. It broke my heart to see that you didn't see what was in front of you. Over the years I have learned to deal with the caffeine addiction you have. I have learned to deal with all your quirks that make you, you and all of that I love about you." He stopped and took a breath, " Every bit of you I love. Every last bit of it, even your coffee addiction. You make my life more complete than I ever thought possible. I love you more than life it's self. They say that 'good things come to those who wait'. Well Lorelai I have waited for a long time, I have gotten my good thing, I got you. Now I want to tell the world that I love you, and will always love you. Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, marry me, and make me happier than I ever thought I could be." he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal an amazing diamond ring. 

He looked at her expectantly waiting for a response to him pouring out his heart to her. She stood there her mouth open tears streaming down her cheeks, then she got down on both of her knees and looked into his eyes, " Luke, I love you, and will until I die and even then I will continue to love you. I would love to be your wife." she said and kissed him. 

He slipped the beautiful ring on her finger, and kissed her. They stayed that way until the whole town started to clap. 

* End Flashback*

Lorelai sat on the couch still studying her ring and thinking of how her life was going to change even more than it had in the last month or so. When Lorelai had told Rory, she had been ecstatic and could hardly believe that Luke had taken the plunge. They had both jumped around. Mother and daughter both happy for the same reason, Lorelai was finally marrying the right guy. When Lorelai had finally made it home that day she had just decided to flop on the couch. She still sat in the same spot she was in when she had arrived. She had been spacing and thinking about the future, but mostly looking at the ring. 

Luke had gone to the diner in the morning as he always did only this time he had a fiancé. He was going to be married to the woman he loved and he was on top of the world. Luke wasn't his normal gruff self that day he was a nicer person, even Taylor didn't bother him as much. Luke had just brushed Taylor off when he had tried to suggest that Luke repaint the diner on the outside in a nice bright red. Normally Luke would have tried to flatten him with a spatula, but Luke was so happy he just told Taylor to shove the paint samples up his ass and walked off. 

Later that evening Luke walked into the house after closing the diner and bring with him a cup of coffee for Lorelai. Luke opened the front door to a relatively quiet house, there were none of the usual Lorelai noises he heard all the time. He looked around for her, but didn't have to look to far, she was sitting on the couch looking at herb hand that contained the engagement ring. He put his hand atop hers and laced fingers with her. Kissing her temple he said, "Hey. Where'd you get that ring, many would think your engaged." 

"Oh contraire, I am engaged to this fabulous man named Jonathan. I think you would really enjoy is company." she replied playfully shifting her position on the sofa so Luke could sit down behind her. " But I think I prefer you to him, I think you're a better kisser." she said kissing him fully on the lips. 

"I'm glad." he replied kissing her back.

They sat together peacefully on the couch looking as though they belonged together, which everyone knew what the total truth. Lorelai was Luke's addiction just like Coffee and Luke were Lorelai's. Luke picked up the remote and turned on the television to find yet another of those stupid infomercials on.

THE END [for now]

________________________________________________________________________

Okay what did you think? As I type this I am thinking up a sequel. So give me a little time and I will have it to you. I still appreciate all reviews the good, the bad, and the ugly. The sequel will be out soon so I hope you will read it. You have not heard the last of me. Hope you guys liked it. You must remember that this is a total piece of fluff. And that this is what I like to call a C.R.A.P. story, complete romance and puff. Now all the sappiness is done. Good night and I hope to post the sequel soon called The Never ending cup of Coffee.


	23. last final note i swear

Alright this is just a note to let you guys know this story is over and I have fixed Lorelai's middle name per specifications of a reader, thanks for pointing that out by the way. Please read the sequal to this story The never ending cup of coffee. 


End file.
